


FF#3; too far, too fast

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets an unexpected invitation to a hotel room...from Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#3; too far, too fast

**Author's Note:**

> This one stumped me.

Olicity Flash Fic Prompt #3:

Too Far, Too Fast

Felicity was hurrying down the street and arguing with herself and hopefully to herself. She did tend to just blurt things out. Her inner-monologue was not something to share with the strangers passing by on the sidewalk..

What did Oliver mean when he said, “hurry meet me at SC Hotel. Room 223. I need you.” She had gulped and replied, “On my way.” 

Dear god what if this is a booty call. Wait..don’t those usually come at night not mid-morning? She wouldn’t really know since she had never been one or had one. But still these things had rules did they not? They had to how else will they work. “Deep cleansing breath, Smoak” That she did say aloud. 

Oliver wouldn’t just jump into bed with her right? I mean yeah he said he loved me. Then we discussed it on the beach that it was all to fool Slade. Though it didn’t FEEL like a ploy and it was definitely NOT part of their strategy heading into the mansion. But still...he knew she wasn’t the type of girl to just get an unmeant “I love you” and drop her panties..right? Still why a hotel?

He had more respect for her than that. Felicity Smoak (umm is talking or thinking to yourself in third person the signs of mental illness? worry about that later) is not the type of girl to drop her panties at an “I love you” and especially not a REAL declaration of love. That would just be way too fast even if he meant it. Which he obviously didn’t. Right? 

Before that night she always knew when Oliver Queen was lying. Granted his lies were normally crazy and out there...well, wait a second so is him actually being in love with her. After all he is Oliver Queen one of the country’s most beautiful people. She is Felicity Smoak IT Geek. Then there was his undying love for Laurel Lance but that was a whole other ball of messy. 

****Meanwhile in SC Hotel Room 223****

Oliver was giving himself a pep talk. This was not the craziest thing he had ever done. Nor the stupidest. He was Oliver Freaking Queen. He could do this. He had no idea how to approach a woman life Felicity. All his normals move wouldn’t work and she deserved better. Being completely honest? He didn’t think either of them were ready for that. He wouldn’t push this and let it burn bright and then fade out. He wanted the long haul with her. If she wanted him.

He loves her. He is IN love with her but will she believe him if he told her right here right now? Probably not. Felicity for all her wonderful qualities never seems to realize how remarkable she is. She made him smile when he had forgotten how. She helped him trust people when trusting people was not something he did. She calls him out on his BS and never backs down. When he wants to give up she is all “hell no Oliver Queen you are not giving up”. God, he loves her. He knows he has a silly grin on his face. 

It isn’t just what she does for him it is HER. The way she makes everyone fall in love with her and doesn’t even realize it. Everyone she meets would do anything for her. Well, Laurel probably can be excluded from that list. Walter always speaks of her in the highest of terms. He simply adores her for her work ethic and her brilliant mind. Digg would kill for her. She is his little sister. He is delighted by everything she does. 

Then there is Roy, the newest member to their makeshift team and family. He thinks Felicity is “the coolest nerd” he knows. She is his big sister and protector. When Oliver and Digg are being to hard on him, she will step in. Sara was always worried their affair was hurting Felicity. So did he but..well, he thought it would protect and Sara agreed. Not that the sex wasn’t a nice bonus but they both knew it wasn’t a love match. 

Detective Lance loves Felicity. He seems to think of her as another daughter which makes Oliver uncomfortable for a whole host of reasons. He really rather not have to prove himself to Lance. Sara being alive helped ease the tension but ..Well, there is a road he is not prepared to go down..moving on...

Barry Allen sure as shit fell for her. Oliver is quite proud of that fact he didn’t arrow that kid. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to just go primal on him but Digg wouldn’t let him. Apparently growling at another human is considered wrong. Who knew? 

Then Nyssa showed up and damn if she didn’t seem to fall under the spell of Felicity in just a matter of seconds. Sara had probably told her about his girl. Felicity is beautiful but it is more than just skin deep. She is a beautiful and loving soul. 

If Slade still had a soul he would have fallen for her but as he understood Oliver’s love for her. He understood it in a way only a brother can. In the way only another man who served time in that Hell can understand. Maybe Oliver is lucky, he snorts, that Slade had lost it. If he truly was his brother he would have been charming Felicity. Then Oliver would have killed him.

Now, Oliver is waiting for Felicity. He broke his laptop (again) so he would have an excuse to invite her over.Since they don’t work together all day he misses her. They do still “spend their nights” together but it’s not enough. She mostly works out of her place as the new “lair” isn’t done, yet. Someone is always there anyways when they are together and her just needs to see her. Be alone with her. Not sex. Not even making out just her. With him. Alone. She may not get that he is in love with her but the rest of the team does.

There is a knock at the door. He goes and opens it. He can finally take a deep breath again. There she is! His favorite person on the planet. The reason he is a hero. He wants to be her hero. He smiles. She smiles. She looks nervous. Why is she nervous? He looks around and motions her in. Wracking his brain why would she be nervous around him?

“Hi”  
“Hi, Felicity” He loves to say her name. He smiles down at her. “Can I take your coat?”   
“Um, sure” She takes it off and hands it to him. Her fingers are ice cold. “You said you needed to see me?” There is a nervous shaking to her voice.   
“Yeah. I did it again.” She looks at him confused and he leads her to the table in the kitchenette area of his suite. He shows her the blue screen of death he somehow managed to (purposely) get on his computer. 

Felicity immediately loses her nervousness. “Oh you NEED me to fix your computer. Oh, okay.” She sits down and moves the laptop towards her and coos, “Oh you poor baby..what did that bad man do to you. Don’t worry, I am her and I will make it all better. I promise”

Oliver knows she is talking to the computer but the truth is whether she realizes it or not, she is making him all better. It is all going to be okay. She is here and someday she will be his. Someday those words will be to him and for him.


End file.
